


Fall Down Seven Times

by cielknight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fights, Gen, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielknight/pseuds/cielknight
Summary: "Don't look back because you can never return home. You have to move forward with purpose. You have to keep growing stronger otherwise all that you have lost and all that you have sacrificed will be for nothing. If we fail, who else will there be? No one. We are the last line."Lyrinity and Goku along with many others are chosen by the Empress Bodhojou to save Zen-Oh's multi-universe. They are the Guardian Gods to protect and preserve the 11th Realm against the destruction caused by Banogen and their allies.





	1. Bodhojou

Chapter One - Bodhojou

The 1st Realm, Planet Slyphame, Bodhojou’s Palace, Date Unknown

 

The Multiverse Tree or some would call it the World Tree stood tall and strong in a courtyard. It was a reflection of the Bodhojou’s order of the multiverse. Underneath the tree, in its shadow sat Bodhojou herself, the Empress of All, the Ancient Providence and Original Source. She sat on a cushion at a small short-legged table and a teapot was placed on top. Bodhojou held the teacup in her pale blue hands. Her appearance was much shorter than the person who stood to the side. In fact the being who stood to the left was three times taller than the blue-skinned female. They shared one common trait between them and pale blue skin. The figure had short slicked back white hair and bright purple eyes. Bodhojou’s clothing was a royal purple dress. The taller figure’s was made of red clothes under a black surcoat.

“Edlotu,” Bodhojou said softly. Her voice was girlish and high pitched. Her eyes was trained on the Multiverse Tree. It had twelve branches sprouting from its trunk. Each branch had its own twigs with had glowing leaves attached to it. Following down from eleven of the branches where each branch met the tree trunk was a glowing orb of light embedded into the tree. The top most branch of the tree, the twelfth had gone limp. The leaves no longer glowed and there was no trace of a glowing orb where the branch met the tree trunk. It had blackened and instead begun to shrunk.

“It seems the one you banished managed to destabilize the 12th Realm,” Edlotu answered.

“They will move to Zeno’s universe next. Do you have a plan?” Bodhojou took a sip of her tea.

“From the observations that we have glimpsed of their movements within the 12th Realm they will move to destabilize time and space and destroy any who could stand in their way. I believe they moved first through the 12th and then to the 11th due to the relative youth of the Rulers. Thus, they are building up their power to travel down the tree. It would be easiest if you simply erased the 11th multiverse,” Edlotu stated calmly.

“That will not do. All my children are precious to me,” Bodhojou hummed. She tilted her oval head to the side and her expression remained still as she thought. Edlotu remained standing while waiting for Bodhojou to voice her plan.

“We will put together a group of Guardians to exist in each universe of the 11th Realm. Choose a warrior from each of Zeno’s universe. Each must have the potential to become to grow incredibly strong and at least rival a Destruction God’s power. However, the choice of the individual should either be dead or not affecting the timeline. I will join them to a member of the Armonian people that way their existence cannot be erased if my children get a bit out of hand. We shall assign an angel attendant to each group. I shall creature a creature that will aid them as well along this journey,” Bodhojou murmured.

“Is this wise Bodhojou?”

“Perhaps, perhaps not. If this idea does not work then I will erase Zeno’s universe from existence so that Banogen will not travel further down the tree.” Bodhojou’s voice was cold and harsh like winter as she said this. Her eyes narrowing at the Multiverse Tree.

“As you will my lady. Shall, I begin my search now?”

“Before you do, send my lady in waiting young Lyrinity to me?”

“I shall do as you command.” Edlotu shimmered out of view.

“Now what creature shall I create to aid these Guardians,” Bodhojou wondered out loud. Bodhojou continued to sip her tea thinking of her new creation. She had finished the tea in her tea cup when a door slid open and a female with the appearance of a preteen entered. Her skin was pearly white with pale blue markings. Her hair was pure white. Her eyes were a bright green and stood out against the pale skin.

“You summoned me Lady Bodhojou?” The young female bowed before the Empress.

“How have your studies been going young Lyrinity,” Bodhojou inquired?

“The Grand Consul says I am doing well,” the young female answered shyly.

“Hmm...that is good to hear. I called you because I have a task that will take you far from Slyphame. No, do not worry about your studies. I will give you an Angel to aid you in new studies.”

“But why me?”’

“Lyrinity you will help carry my will and aid my son in the 11th Realm. He is young and has yet to mature. In truth, the enemy that threatens my son’s realm must be destroyed by a being from this realm, thus as it pains me to do so, I must send out some of your fellow Armonians to protect the 11th realm,” Bodhojou explained. She stared at her empty tea cup and Lyrinity moved over to the table and poured more tea into her cup.

“My lady, I know nothing of fighting or destruction.”

“There has been no need for such in my realm. I keep Slyphame pure but even I make mistakes. The threat to Slyphame is someone I expelled from this realm but I did not see the direction they would walk. I know how your fellow Armonians and yourself are. You must walk the path of balance. Everything has an equal and opposite reaction.”

“I…” Lyrinity’s expression melted into one completely stunned. This was high praise from the Empress. There was a disturbing note to her words for the Empress had made a grievous mistake and it led to the events happening now. She glanced at the multiverse tree and noticed the blackened branch that represented the 12th realm. Bodhojou noticed where Lyrinity looked and offered a small smile.

“Think little of it young Lyrinity! You will do your best and achieve greatness and it does little to doubt what will come. What is your favorite creature?”

“Dragons are wonderful!” Lyrinity exclaimed. “They are majestic creatures!”

“Dragons huh? That gives me much to think of. Run along to your mother child, enjoy your time with her.”

“Yes, I will my lady! I will do my best to carry your will!” Lyrinity dashed off and shut the door to the palace. Her feet making a quick pitter patter before disappearing. It left Bodhojou to herself with her tea and the Multiverse Tree.

“I am sorry child for the pain you will go through but you are the best choice to ascend to the heights that will be needed for this fight.”

 

11th Realm, Universe...Unknown, Date Unknown

Edlotu studied the timeline of the Universe he was located in. His eyes carefully searched for the warrior that would fit into it. His eyes focused onto a timeline and noted a warrior who seemed to have no limits. He continued to grow and face steep challenges. This warrior had tenacity, a quality needed. Edlotu watched the life of this man unfold.

“There is greatness in you there is no doubt about that but you are too important from this timeline. I cannot take you without ripping it apart. Is there an alternative timeline?”

This was the last warrior that Edlotu was locating. Edlotu continued to search trying to find the timeline that would allow for this warrior. Edlotu sighed and lifted up his staff. The gem glowed blue before it was filled with Empress Bodhojou’s face.

“What is it Edlotu?”

“I have a difficulty choosing a warrior. I have found the perfect warrior but he is to vital for this timeline.” Edlotu continued explaining the details of the selected warrior. Bodhojou listened intently.

“Even the alternatives are just as complicated,” Edlotu finished. Bodhojou sat still for a moment deep in thought.

“Then I shall come aid in this.”

“Will this not become troublesome? Aid in the plans of 11th Realm’s destruction?”

“No, for the Guardian God Pair I have chosen, they will ensure the similar timeline unfolds. Thus, this character will be reborn. Make sure this warrior desires this.”

“Hello boy, how would you like to fight even stronger opponents? How would you like to reach new heights? Face new challenges but more importantly protect all that you have come to love?”

 

1st Realm, Bodhojou’s Palace, Date Unknown

“I see you have returned Edlotu,” Bodhojou said. She held a small fruit up in her hands and inspected it. Edlotu bowed before Bodhojou who paid him no mind.

“I have located all the warriors from universe and placed them under a stasis until further notice. I have located them to room 10A,” Edlotu said.

“Good,” Bodhojou said and let out a little whistle and a small creature descended. It’s body was made of scales that shimmered gold, red, and blue like a fire. It stood up on two legs but had two more legs attached to the upper part of it’s long body. The wings were made of feathers of similar coloring. The creature took the small fruit from Bodhojou’s hand.

“I am calling this creature an Anjay. It will communicate telepathically, sense the influence of Banogen, and teleport to locations. I think I shall make one for each pair of bonded warriors. What do you think Edlotu?”

“It is a strange but beautiful creature, it reminds me of a bird but with the two extra limbs and the scales…a phoenix type creature?”

“A similar idea to a phoenix but not one. The scales are like armor and the extra legs allows it to walk about without its wings. Lyrinity loves dragons,” Bodhojou said thinking of her lady-in-waiting. She had several but only Lyrinity had the temperament needed.

“How is the young one?”

“Well and not knowing how difficult her mission shall be.”

“You are choosing to send her out? She is young and considering…”

“Considering everything I think she will be the best choice. She is the only one of my ladies-in-waiting that I am going to be sending out to fulfill this mission. I know that in all else she will not fail in this task before her. Even if, the others should fall…” Bodhojou ate one of the small fruits before offering another to the Anjay. The Anjay stared at it for a moment before snapping it from Bodhojou’s hands. Bodhojou stroked the neck of the Anjay and it let out a delighted noise.

“I will inspect them and pair the warriors up with the Armonians that I have selected,” Bodhojou said standing up. The small creature flapped its wings taking off vertically before settling onto Bodhojou’s shoulder.

“Come Edlotu, let us see these fine warriors you have chosen.”


	2. Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrinity awakens in her new world and something strange happens.

Chapter Two - Awaken and Arise

11th Realm, Universe 7, Planet Terreene, More than 5,000 years before Goku’s birth

 

Lyrinity moaned as she came to as her whole body was in pained. It felt like pins and needles covering driving into her. She struggled to move her arms.

“You are awake,” a voice said. Lyrinity opened her eyes to see an angel attendant peering down at her. This one was female with a ponytail to the side and mischievous twinkling eyes. She looked young compared to her normal angel instructor. Of course, young was relative considering that once their bodies reached full maturity they stopped aging completely. 

“I cannot do much for the pain. Your physiology is complicated by Lady Bodhojou’s efforts to make you more like a Saiyan.”

“Saiyan,” Lyrinity rasped out her tone full of questioning. There was a vague memory of the word but she could not make the connection. Vespo seemed to understand.

“Yes, a Saiyan. A race that is located in several of the universe’s within the 11th Realm. Most notable is the Saiyans from Universe 6, 7 and 11. You are paired with a warrior named Goku from an parallel timeline from the main timeline. Goku is a Saiyan and I am Vespo your assistant. Do you remember your mission?”

“Yes,” Lyrinity rasped out once again. It was painful to speak. Her throat felt so dry and sore.

“Good, here drink this. It will be soothing for your throat,” Vespo said. Vespo lifted Lyrinity up and helped her slowly sip a hot tea filled with herbs, a bit of lemon and honey. Vespo helped Lyrinity drink all the tea and before laying Lyrinity down again.

“Rest now Lyrinity, there is no rush,” Vespo assured her.

‘Rush? Why would there be a rush?’ Lyrinity thought to herself confused.

“Okay,” she voiced out. There was no point in arguing with Vespo. Her body hurt too much to move. Lyrinity drifted in and out of consciousness lost in the agony of her body. It abated eventually and she found herself sitting up and looking over at the other bed. There a young man lay with spiky black hair. He rested easily his breaths coming in shallow and easy and if he was an Armonian Lyrinity would have guessed he was a mature two thousand years old. She was only one thousand and three hundred. She glanced back at her own bed and she was startled to see the changes. The first shock was the skin tone where once the milkiness of skin stood out against her clothing now was a more brown tone to it. 

“What else have changed,” Lyrinity questioned of herself quietly. She pulled her hair in front of it and noticed the white color had turned into an auburn hue. Her body had been filled with color. Her eyes were drawn to her feet which were further from her body than before. She glanced down and noticed her chest had filled out too.

‘My body has reached what I guess would be maximum maturity for an Armonian. Is this due to the combination of Saiyan genetics that Bodhojou did?”

“This is Empress’ aid to make you appear as part of this realm. Of course you do not look like a traditional Saiyan,” Vespo explained walking into the room.

“Oh? I see. Will I ever be as before?” Lyrinity looked up at Vespo.

“In truth, I do not have that answer only Empress has. We shall not have much contact with her here in the 11th Realm till our mission is complete. That boy over there is your partner, Goku. He was a pure Saiyan but now like you has been changed. The Empress has willed that he like you is part Armonian.”

“I figured he was Goku. But...why Armonian?”

“The Empress did not tell me but I would guess that maybe the combination of the two races would allow for perhaps an optimal combination. Saiyans do not live as long as Armonians so the Armonian aspect would allow for the almost immortality. Other than that, I cannot guess.”

“Oh. That does make a reasonable explanation. When will he wake up?”

“Goku already has and will again. The Empress’ changes in your body were more complicated than his due to the great physiological differences. You were forced to age ahead as well. His body was not changed as much as yours was but his was regressed.”

“Regressed? His body looks mature!”

“Ah, well apparently there is subject we shall have to discuss called aging. You see outside of Planet Slyphame, people can grow old and die. The skin begins to dull, sag, and wrinkle. Eyesight often begins to go and sometimes the mind. Another part of this process is the bones growing weaker and the heart becomes less efficient. It is something you will not experience as Guardian and neither will Goku though you can still die by serious injury. Now-”

“Vespo, I am hungry,” Lyrinity said suddenly but calmly. Her stomach let out a loud rumble that filled the room. She glanced away her skin lightly coloring with a blush. Vespo chuckled at the Lyrinity’s reaction.

“I see, well come to the kitchen with me.”

“Thank you,” Lyrinity said standing up. She followed Vespo out of the room and down a long corridor. Vespo turned right into a large open room. The technology of the kitchen was the same as Slyphame’s with being touch screen and voice activated. The cabinets were with a touch see through and the same went with the refrigerator. There was an island that broke up between the cooking area and where a large dining table sat. Black, sleek, and lit up with blue would sum up the kitchen. Vespo held her staff out and the giant gem glowed blue. Fried rice and other foods filled up the table.

“Eat," Vespo ordered as Lyrinity's stomach rumbled loudly again.

“That is a significant amount of food!”

“Goku ate a lot and I am sure you will. Why don’t you eat and what you won't eat will be saved for later,” Vespo said laughingly. Lyrinity sat down staring at all the food for a moment. She started slowly and with the manners ingrained with the Armonian culture. She quickly began to speed up eating and her manners slipped up a little as shoveled food into her mouth. She was just so hungry! The dishes piled up fast as she consumed the food. She finally came to a stop.

‘Did Goku finish the same portion that Vespo served me?’ Lyrinity thought with awe. Her bodily needs had been little in the past.

“Well I see you eat nearly as much as Goku!”

“I am surprised,” Lyrinity admitted glancing around at the empty dishes again. She did not finish all the food and part of the table still was covered in dishes of food. It was startling to realize Goku could eat even more than her! She had eaten a great deal after all.

“I believe it is your Saiyan constitution revealing itself,” Vespo said as she picked up the dishes and deposited them into the sink.

“I smell food!” A male voice said behind Lyrinity. Lyrinity glanced back to see the spiky black haired male from earlier. His eyes were a startling rich green.

“Oh, hello there! You must be Lyrinity. I am Goku!” Goku held his hand up in greeting.

“Yes, I am her,” Lyrinity answered standing up and bowing to Goku. Goku did not react to Lyrinity’s show of her manners.“It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“No need to be so formal we are going to be partners after all! Vespo is there anymore food?”

“I will have to make some more food Goku but you can start on what Lyrinity did not finish.”

“Oh good! I am starving!” Goku sat down and ate the food at blinding speed. Vespo went behind the island and began to prep food to cook. Lyrinity studied her partner curiously as he ate with insufficient manners.

‘He is different from what I expected. Then again, all I know is of Slyphame, whose value is placed highly on harmony. I have much to learn,’ Lyrinity thought. Goku in the middle of eating mumbled out something unintelligible.

“What?” Lyrinity gasped out in shock at the ill manners. “I do not understand you.”

“Sorry I was wondering if you know any martial arts?”

“No. What are martial arts,” Lyrinity questioned curiously?

“You seriously do not know what martial arts are?” Goku stopped eating and looked at Lyrinity with a shocked expression.

“No, she does not. Where she comes from violence is forbidden and thus there is no training in how to fight. She is starting from the beginning but we have time to get Lyrinity into shape,” Vespo explained calmly while chopping up a vegetable.

“I will try my best to learn everything,” Lyrinity said with a small dip of her head to show respect. 

“It is alright but it puts you further behind than me,” Goku said with an easy laugh and scratch of his head. He went back to eating.

“May I help you cook Vespo?”

“Of course Lyrinity,” Vespo said. Lyrinity helped Vespo prepared some traditional Armonian dishes, cutting up the various vegetables and herbs. Vespo whipped up a stir fry and served it to Goku who downed it real quick after an exclamation of “Hot, hot, hot!”

“Hey Vespo, is there a training room in this place,” Goku inquired once he was down to a last bowl of the Earth dish, fried rice.

“Yes, there is and I think you will enjoy it. Please follow me,” Vespo said with a laugh. Goku stood up and followed Vespo continuing to eat a huge bowl of rice. Lyrinity continued behind watching Goku devour his food while walking with wide eyes. Vespo opened up a door to a short hallway with a white door. Vespo held open the white door for Goku and Lyrinity.

Lyrinity glanced around and noticed as you first entered it was tiled floor and various equipment that she had never seen before. Her inexperience with such physical activities did not allow her to name any of the objects that she would later come to know as exercise bikes, rowers, barbells, and more. As she walked further in she noticed the floor changed from tile to mats circled by what Lyrinity would later know as a track. She glanced up at the ceiling and gasped. The ceiling appeared to be an endless expanse of space lit up with stars and distant planets.

“This stuff is interesting,” Lyrinity admitted. She went over to the weights and tried to pick up a larger one and failed. Curiously she moved to a smaller one and picked it up with ease.

“One is heavier than the other!”

“Lyrinity has no experience with this, does she?” Goku said to Vespo in a shocked tone.

“Armonian culture is not based with fighting. They are capable of running but their bones are more delicate and prone to breaking hence insufficient physical activities. Their muscles do not develop easily except with great training. They do cook and clean but such extreme exertion is unknown to them except in rare cases. It’ll be different now with the Saiyan influence upon Lyrinity’s body. So do not be afraid she will break. She will not unless you put her through stress her body is not capable of handling yet,” Vespo said. Goku handed his empty bowl over to Vespo.

“Hey Lyrinity, why don’t we train now?”

“Now?”

“Now is as good as any!” Goku grabbed Lyrinity’s hand and dragged her over to the mats. His exuberance and love for the physical activity apparent.

“Stances are the foundation in fighting as it provides stability, power, mobility, as well as defense,” Goku began to explain. Goku ran Lyrinity through various difference stances showing her the importance of each of one. He had her shift from one to the next, cycling through and correcting each stance pointing out from the placement of her foot to the placement of her hands.

“I am not a natural at this,” Lyrinity spoke up at one point as she got the width of one stance wrong for the third time.

“Natural or not it is about muscle memory. You are training your body to remember and move without thinking so hard. Let’s do it again,” Goku said.

“Alright,” Lyrinity said determined. She flowed through the stances slowly and carefully in the order Goku taught her.

“Enough of that for now you have the gist of it. We’ll practice the stances daily but now we are going to focus on your physical training. What’s the point of fighting if you run out of breath or do not have the muscles to use in a fight? You cannot go to hard to fast because you will be prone to injury, so let’s figure out where you stand.” Goku had Lyrinity perform various exercises from running around the track to push-ups. After all was said and done Goku had her stretch her body as cool down exercises.

“Have some lunch you two,” Vespo called into the training room.

“Yes! I am so hungry!” Lyrinity rushed out of the training room to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Goku and Lyrinity polished off the food as only Saiyans would do.

“Eating after training makes the food taste so much better,” Goku said.

“Mm...I guess so! It is good food either way and I do not recognize some food I ate,” Lyrinity admitted. 

“Take a rest, you have earned it. We will begin again tomorrow,” Goku said getting up from the table.

“But…”

“Rest is just as important as training for too much training can be harmful to the body. You can strain your body and have to rest even longer to recover,” Goku explained. He left Lyrinity in the room staring after him. She glanced down at her hands that rested in her lap.

“You have time Lyrinity, it is why the Empress sent us so far back into the past. Why don’t I give you a tour of the rest of Planet Terreene?” Vespo gave the offer hoping it would distract Lyrinity. Attending to the health of the Guardian Gods was part of her duties.

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” Lyrinity said. Vespo guided Lyrinity around the building showing her the various rooms included a bedroom that would be hers. The room she had been staying in had been more of a hospital type room. The biggest treat was not a beautiful meditation room of stained glass but a studio with one wall entirely glass. The ceiling itself had a large skylight allowing for natural light to easily filter into the room. The room had been carefully set up to be an art studio. There was a storage room attached.

“This is magnificent,” Lyrinity said admiring the storage room. She had been given several sets of the highest quality of brushes, paints, and other materials to continue her painting.

“You may no longer be a lady-in-waiting but there is no reason to leave your roots so far behind,” Vespo said. Lyrinity barely acknowledged what Vespo said and exited the storage room into the studio. She opened up the glass door and stepped out into the balcony. There was stairs on the right hand side that led to the ground and Lyrinity took it with Vespo accompanying behind her. Her movements were slow and deliberate as she observed the surroundings, from the natural look of the home that blended into the environment of the forest that surrounded the home to the open glade that formed a lawn with a maze of flower pathways.

“This reminds me of home,” Lyrinity whispered tears forming in her eyes. She took several steps across the cool grass basking in the feeling of nature against her skin. She walked down a flowering path that had purple and white flowers lining it. They were Sweet pea, Lily of the Valley, and Hyacinth. Lyrinity sank to her knees and smelled the fragrance. They were not her favorite flowers but they were lovely flowers still.

“It is no Sylphame.”

“Only Sylphame can be Sylphame,” Lyrinity said. She had not had time to miss Slyphame yet. Or perhaps the reality of her situation had yet to sink in and thus there was no homesickness in her.

“Annnn,” was a loud cry in the air and it startled Lyrinity. The Anjay landed in front of her shimmering of blue, red, and yellow in the light of the day. It was almost as if it was a living flame. The scales danced in the light in an ethereal display.

“This is Anjay. The Empress created it. It is supposedly telepathic but it has yet to communicate with me. It also has the ability to sense Banogen’s influence, the enemy that we are facing as well as teleport,” Vespo informed. Vespo leaned down and petted the Anjay. It let out a low purring like noise out.

“I am Lyrinity, nice to meet you,” Lyrinity said with a smile. Anjay slowly moved closer like a skittish animal. It sniffed her closely. An alien presence brushed against her mind strongly before just as abruptly leaving. Anjay gave a cry and with a quick flap of its wings it took off again leaving Vespo and Lyrinity alone in the garden. 

“Do not wander to far. Planet Terreene was made rather large by the Empress,” Vespo said.

“Thanks Vespo,” Lyrinity said. Vespo left Lyrinity to the garden. Lyrinity stood up and made her way over into the center of the maze where there was an area to meditate and a bamboo water fountain. It made a steady noise with hitting a rock. It was different from her home but it was a soothing repetition. She sat down and stared up at the blue sky. It was similar to her home’s azure sky.

“I am so young. I have not even reached the physical maturity of my people. Did I really have to be chosen for this?” Lyrinity voiced her question to the world but it was only the silence filled with the bamboo hitting a rock that answered back. She was about to sit down when a figure appeared.

“Hey Lyr,” the figured greeted. Lyrinity gasped at the sight of her sister beat up. Her sister’s face was bruised, her clothing torn, and she was bleeding from several spots around her body.

“Noctin, what are you doing here?”

“I don’t have much time to explain,” Noctin said. Noctin disappeared and reappeared and repeated what she said. Suddenly many other figures appeared around Lyrinity in a semi-circle. They were each speaking.

“Lady Lyrinity.”  
“Lyr.”

“Lyrin!”

“Mom!”

“Auntie!” The cacophonous sound of voices faded suddenly and there stood a reflection of herself. They were different in appearance. Her reflection had a hard expression bellied by eyes that spoke of exhaustion.

“Hello, Lyrinity, it’s me. I would say I am your future self and there is truth to that. I am from the future, a future in which we failed our mission. All these people that see around you are from a different timeline in which we have been unsuccessful. Every attempt of ours has had an impending failure because we have made grievous mistakes. My timeline has yet to be destroyed but it is inevitable. I wanted to have time to speak to you and give you advice. Maybe in this time you will be the one to succeed where each Lyrinity has failed.”

“I failed?”

“You have not, but we have. With each failure our knowledge has increased and we make seem to make it further. Now listen carefully to my advice so that we can save ourselves,” Future Lyrinity said. Lyrinity listened carefully as her future self passed on her knowledge and wisdom of what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Behind the Scenes
> 
> Music Selection: Among Trees by Krale. The Beginning by Factor Eight.
> 
> Noctin was created from “nocturne” and “infinity.” Noctin’s full name is Noctinity, but to Lyrinity her sister is just “Noctin.”


	3. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrinity's first fight.

Chapter Three - First Mission

“I have been able to finally learn after the defeat of Banogen that there is an enemy beyond Banogen. I do not know who they are but they are the mastermind behind the destruction of the 12th realm and Banogen's group. I hope to draw whoever this is out but I am unsure if I could defeat them. This is why I am contacting you now in case I fail or die before I learn anything. Now, let us begin with these important 

“First of all, you must not only train your body but also your mind. Power, strength, these are important factors in a fight but they are not always important when it comes to defeating an enemy. Being able to analyze an enemy and figure out their strengths and weakness is important to. You should study strategy in your down time so that you can be better prepared for the battles ahead,” Future Lyrinity started with her first bits of advice.

 

Universe 7, Planet Terreene, 10 Years Since Lyrinity’s Arrival in Universe 7

 

Lyrinity sat in her studio a concerto playing in the background. She was painting a vivid sunset she had witnessed on a planet that the three of them had traveled to for training. The alien species of the planet were aggressive in combat but had strict rules of honor which according to Vespo, made it the perfect training place. Goku, Vespo, and her had spent a rowdy thirty days upon the planet. The door opened behind Lyrinity. She did not bother to turn around for she knew intimately the ki of the person who had invaded her sanctuary. 

“Hello Goku, how are you?”

“I see this is where you spend your early morning hours. I never realized how skillful you were at painting as it is almost like I am there,” Goku exclaimed! 

“Thank you, in Slyphame children who show talent are taken to the Empress palace where they keep her company between their lessons to improve their skills. I miss my days there between the lessons I had for painting and even able to sit in silence with the Empress. I miss my fellow lords and ladies-in-waiting. I also deeply miss my mother,” Lyrinity said.

“Before being here, I was already dead and had been dead for many years. I got to keep my body due to my heroic actions and so I trained in Otherworld. My friends were also there and I miss them too. They are not even born in this timeline yet.”

“Ah, that’s right you were immortal. How old were you when you died?”

“I lived for about a thousand years or so. The theory is because Old Kai his life up for me which would explain why I had an extended lifetime beyond my friends and family. I am not sure of the years I spent in Otherworld because it never seemed to matter as I was dead,” Goku said with a laugh.

“I see, so you are probably older than me. I am one thousand three hundred and ten years old,” Lyrinity said.

“When do Armonians die?”

“We die when are tired of life. The process is where we let our spirit go. The Armonian lifestyle is about being slow paced and harmony so that we do not experience the exhaustion that life can give us. We never talked much about my heritage, have we? It does not matter much because that culture has little value here,” Lyrinity said and turned back to her painting. She picked up her paintbrush and dipped it in an orange.

“It matters to you,” Goku said. At this comment Lyrinity paused her work in adding the details.

“I honor my heritage by continuing to paint. It is also how I care for myself,” Lyrinity added dabbing the paintbrush lightly against the canvas.

“Have you managed to go Super Saiyan yet?”

“No, I have not. As you have said before is the power comes as a response to a need and not a desire. Much as I may desire it there is no true need for it to come out in the ten years that we have been here,” Lyrinity answered candidly. 

‘That transformation of power has been out of my grasp no matter how hard I reach for it! I just cannot seem to awaken it unlike Goku,’ Lyrinity thought frustrated.

“I am sure you will eventually! You just have to keep trying. I had a son who achieved Super Saiyan at an early age,” Goku said encouragingly.

“It will be what it will be. At least in training my base form we both know I will be much stronger in the end,” Lyrinity said with confidence.

“That’s the attitude!” 

Anjay teleported right into the studio and let out a loud cry, “Annnnnnnnnn!”

“Anjay?”

“Banogen’s underling is attacking a planet! Must go now,” Anjay ordered telepathically.

“The peace could not last could it,” Lyrinity questioned?

“Yes! I am so ready for this,” Goku exclaimed happily.

“Teleportation standby, be ready in three!” Anjay counted down and then the world shifted in a kaleidoscope of color landing them on an open plain. Lyrinity quickly assessed the surroundings observing instantly the small figures that ranged at max of three feet height were running from a large village. The village itself was on fire in several spots. The people were letting out screams of fear. The people who were just escaping were yelling in their local language. In the next moment an explosion rocked the ground and the village disappeared into a fiery oblivion. Various individuals were caught in the explosion disappearing into the flames while others were thrown violently away. Wails went up in their language as the local people cried in despair.

“The enemy is there,” Goku said pointing near the top of conflagration. Lyrinity sensed two kis there.

“We will each have to take one on by ourselves. Let’s go and protect these people,” Lyrinity said. Goku and Lyrinity flew close to the village. The two enemies emerged above the blaze appearing completely fine. They had mottled red and black skin and bright orange eyes. The two of them grinned revealing sharp jagged teeth. They landed before Goku and Lyrinity. There was a strange similarity between the two. The only difference in appearance was that one was wearing a black robe and the other wore a red robe. The enemies were fearsome aliens that made Lyrinity’s heart beat fast. A rush of heat made her flush as her adrenaline kicked in.

‘I can fight! This is what I have trained for,’ Lyrinity said to herself as a pep talk.

“What do we have here?” The one with the red robe spoke with narrowed eyes.

“Fleregion it does not matter who they are. We have our orders to kill all on this planet,” the other alien said in a cool tone. There was no trace of emotion in the alien’s voice.

“I understand Xaphan,” Fleregion said.

“Xaphan is mine Lyrin!” Goku flew up at Xaphan.

“I guess that means I get to play with you, hm?” Lyrinity sank with a practiced ease into the Turtle School stance.

‘Focus here and now, figure out his weakness and destroy him utterly,’ Lyrinity thought and she chose to wait. She breathed in and out anticipating the attack from Fleregion. Fleregion flew in fast with a punch seconds later. Her heart started racing as Lyrinity instinctively dodged to the right. She lashed out with a kick that caught the opponent in the back, and it sent the alien sprawling to the ground. Grinning, Lyrinity launched another kick. It missed as her enemy rolled away on the ground.

“You bitch!” Fleregion screamed as he stood. Lyrinity sank automatically into a defensive stance. Her enemy paused for a moment with his eyes trained on her. Thump, thump went her heart as it picked up speed at his calm expression. It was the calm she wanted to have.

He ran in and threw a wide punch that Lyrinity blocked with her arms up. Fleregion continued attacking harshly she shifted herself on the defense. Her attacker kicked low; she shifted weight and blocked with her calf. He struck with a right cross job; she caught it with her left hand. Her opponent’s eyes widened momentarily at her speed and her lips quirked as she switched onto the offensive.

She popped off a quick jab in his jaw with her free hand, her grip tightening and pushing away to get a quick kick in his solar plexus that forced him off her.

“Not bad,” Fleregion sneered. The confidence Lyrinity had felt faded quickly away as her eyes scanned his unscathed body. This fight was harder than she expected.

Fleregion bellowed out and his eyes turned red. He assailed Lyrinity again. His speed broke past her defense and a series of blows landed upon her chest. Pain exploding in her body and her breath rushed out. She was breathless. It broke her concentration and she let out a primal scream as a new kick from Fleregion smashed into her and sent her sliding across the dirt.

“No!” she screamed, “I won’t let you win!”

Lyrinity staggered to her feed and unleashed a kit blast to send her opponent flying. She launched herself toward him with a roar, a blast of white light exploding around her as she swung her ki-wrapped fist into him. Fleregion flew backwards and attempted to pull himself into a defensive position but her fists were too fast and to hard. Lyrinity’s fist kept flying, landing punch after punch until flames erupted from Fleregion and blew Lyrinity off her feet again.

Cursing to herself, she got on her feet quickly and charged straight into the heat, “For the future!”

“Lyrinity’s fist slammed into Fleregion’s temple with a resounding crack that drove him to the ground. The flames licked out around and him and she could breathe. With her opponent dazed on the ground and her arm badly burned, she gritted her teeth. There was one thing left to.

“KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!”

“He must be dead,” she panted, trying not to think to hard about it as the searing light blasted into him faded. Exhaustion and pain hit her in a wave and she sank to her knees staring at the dead body before her.

“Good job Lyrinity,” the familiar voice of Vespo said. Lyrinity glanced over to see Vespo with a proud expression.

“Thank you... I guess,” Lyrinity despondently said.

“Here eat this,” Vespo said holding out a senzu bean. The relief Lyrinity felt at her healed body was palpable.

“Has Goku defeated his enemy,” Lyrinity inquired?

“No, for the moment that you defeated Fleregion, Xaphan disappeared,” Vespo answered looking out at the plains. Lyrinity spotted what Vespo saw and grinned at seeing Goku fly back.

“Xaphan disappeared and I cannot find his ki anywhere,” Goku said to them.

“I am sure you will meet Xaphan again. In goods news, planet Haltija is safe thanks to your efforts. There is no guarantee for the future but your first mission is a successful,” Vespo proclaimed. “Plus Lyrinity defeated the first of Banogen’s people!”

“Good job Lyrin!”

“Let’s go home Vespo,” Lyrinity said with a calm voice. Her emotions were carefully locked behind the flood gates. 

“That is well, let’s go Anjay,” Vespo ordered. Anjay who had disappeared in the ensuing battle made its appearance once again and teleported them home.

“I am going to go shower,” Lyrinity said excusing herself. She speedily disappeared into her own room leaving her confused friends behind. She locked the door behind her. The shower had barely heated up when she stepped inside of it with her clothes on. Body trembling and tears falling down her eyes, she remained standing. Anxiety, fear, shame, anger, it coursed through her in a fast cycle.

“Am I always going to feel this way?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Behind the Scenes
> 
> Music: Cronos by Jo Blankenburg. Join the Fight by Sons of Pythagoras. Strength of a Thousand Men by Two Steps From Hell. Refraction by Position Music. Robot by Hiroyuki Sawano.
> 
> Haltija comes from mythology which are spirits, gnomes, or elf like creatures in Finnish mythology that guards or helps protects.
> 
> Fleregion from Flereous and Legionella. Flereous is a name of a fire demon and Legionella is a bacterium.
> 
> Xaphan is a Fire Demon from mythology. There was nothing combined with it.
> 
> *Special thanks to the members of the discord server The Muse Tavern for helping me with my fight scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> This should be my one author’s note for this fanfic. First of all thank you so much for reading it (and for any reviews, favorites, and follows that any of you do give it). I do hope you enjoy it! If you guys have any questions that don’t make it spoiler-y, I will answer in the “Behind the Scenes” section at the end of each chapter which also explains how I came to various names.
> 
> Fall Down Seven Times is a somewhat alternative universe fanfic. Just like Trunks going in time “spawned” a new timeline, so do my characters “spawn” a new main timeline but it is similar to that of the timeline we know from the anime/manga. It’s much like how Xenoverse had events changed due to Mira and Towa’s interference and the Future Warrior helped out. While this story starts out with its own original “arcs” it does eventually meet up with the various characters from Dragon Ball (Roshi, Dr. Briefs), and eventually joins up with the timeline. It’s important to note some events may happen exactly as the anime main timeline others have been changed. I won’t reveal, which ones but the general gist of the storyline stays the same (including Trunks going in time for example).
> 
> So far, I have a general outline of 48 chapters that would carry to the end of the Majin Buu Saga. That being said I expect it will easily be over 48 chapters by the end of Majin Buu. I do plan on carrying this fanfic through to DB Super, a modified GT, and bits of Xenoverse. I definitely want to include the new movie that is coming out in Dec ‘18 but I highly doubt I will get that far before it comes out. While I don’t know the actual end length of this fic, I do have a good outline of it all.
> 
> The title comes from a quote that has always stayed with me, “Fall down seven times and stand up eight.” That’s the bit of me that goes into this fic, about overcoming adversity. Success is not always one shot sometimes it is failure. My outlook has changed a lot in life with keep that in mind.
> 
> So again thank you for reading and putting up with me! <3
> 
> // Behind the Scenes
> 
> Music Selection: Paradox by Masashi Hamauzu. Calm & Peace by Audiocrat. Leave Everything Behind by Aron van Selm. From Ground to Glory by Astromentals.
> 
> Bodhojou comes from Bodhi which means “awakening.” The “ojou” part which is pronounced “o-joe” comes from Japanese which means “young lady.” I found it when searching for a way to represent the Empress of All. I think of the whole pronunciation as bodh-o-joe. It seems pretentious and fitting but also aiding in the fact that Bodhojou is old and somewhat wise.
> 
> Edlotu comes from the alcoholic drink Red Lotus. I figure I would keep the system of angel names after alcoholic drinks the same.
> 
> Armonians came to me after mixing “aria” and “harmony.” An aria is an elaborate melody sung solo with accompaniment. 
> 
> Lyrinity is a combination of Lyric and infinity. The names of the Armonians are related to time and/or music.
> 
> Slyphame is a combination of Sylph and Elphame and perfect for a realm where the ultimate goddess lives.
> 
> Anjay is a combination of Angel and blue jay. I was inspired by a digimon for this. I remember it being a pink dragon type but I don’t remember the name of it.


End file.
